


Scouts And Scales

by MasterSatanOverlord



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dragon AU, Dragon shifters, Kidnapped Eren Yeager, Kidnapping, M/M, Prince Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: So, basically dragons in the AoT universe. Eren's the king/prince and a dragon shifter. But, when three dragons kidnap the ruler, what will happen to the human world? And what lies in store for Eren? Maybe eventual smut, more likely than not Riren/Ereri.





	1. Dragon Telepathy

"Lord Eren!" I groan as I land on my bed and roll onto my stomach to bury my head underneath my pillows when the large wooden door leading to my room slams open, banging into the stone brick wall, more likely than not revealing the small black haired girl who happened to be what was basically my bodyguard as well as one of my best friends.

"What do you want Mikasa?" My voice is muffled by the pillows that still cover my head, now turned in her general direction. There's a sudden flush of cold on my face as my safe haven is yanked mercilessly away and plops onto the floor after hitting the wall across the too vast room. Pain abruptly assaults the back of my head with a crack as I land on the stone floor after being pushed off my too-high bed by the girl whose life I saved once upon a time.

"Dragons Eren! Three of them suddenly appeared practically at the walls out of nowhere! The Recon Corps aren't back from their expedition yet, the Military Police are stationed, but bound to protect only Sina, and you know the Garrison." I groan and roll off my bed.

"Why am I the only one who seems to do anything around here?" I ask no one in particular. Though a rhetoric question, I wish for an answer.

"You are humanity's last hope against the dragons and the only ruler of this kingdom, sir." Shaking out stiff, overused muscles, I walk through the labyrinthine corridors and out to the stables with Mikasa trailing me. Saddling my horse, I climb up on the dapple gray's back and prepare to gallop to Wall Sina. "Be careful Eren. Promise you'll come back?" Were her last words to me before I spurred on Corporal, my horse, the same as always. I wouldn't answer her because I would never promise her anything so uncertain as my survival against dragons.

Once on the wall, Wall Sina, I dismount and walk to the edge, looking down at the cities before jumping off. While still free-falling, I bite my hand, below my thumb and feel the muscle and joint moving a bit as my teeth crunch down around the bone and break the skin enough for a trail of blood to trickle down the skin of my arm before scales begin appearing, covering the twisting, changing flesh and muscles, contouring to my snapping, lengthening, and reforming bones as my body rearranged into the form of a dragon's. My eyes sting and tingle a bit as the color changes from the usual teal to a bright, almost glowing, green. The scales, now fully sprouted, change from the shade of my tanned to a deeper chocolatey brown, the same as my hair would be, sparkling with specks of a shimmering bronze and a dark orange-red color lining my eyes, darkening as it moved further out, streaking out and down the rest of my body. The thin membrane making up my wings were an even darker shade of the brown compromising the majority of my body, lightening as it got further from the bone and muscle, the tips where my claws are a light shade of cream.

Pushing my wings down, I create a gust of wind below me before pushing further up into the air and propelling myself forward toward Wall Maria. I can see them at about the halfway point. The three dragons terrorizing the city people. One black, one a yellow cream, and the third a light reddish brown. I increase my speed and plan to plow into the largest one, the one with the lightest color.

When I get closer, I can see a golden shimmer to Blondie's scales, the color darkening on his face, making his glowing blue eyes stand out, his wings a gradient, lighter, almost white, at the bone, and darker at the tips. My body slams into his with enough force to push the air out of my lungs, my jaw snaps at him, more a warning than an attempt to hurt him, before I open my mouth wide and let out a screech inches from his face. There's a sudden sharp pain on my face, across my cheek and I'm pushed back from Blondie. Once I steady myself again, I look up to see the smallest of the trio growling and snarling at me, positioned defensively in front of Blondie.

It's the black dragon, the scales on the face a bit lighter, completely leeched white around his seeming swirling silver eyes. I hear a deep, growling voice in my head and I'm so surprised I jerk up from my defensive stance to look around confusedly, trying to find the source of the sound. This had never happened to me before, hearing voices in my mind. Another voice sounds in my brain and I shake my head, trying to regain my focus. What the hell? I think to myself, still trying to get my bearings and get these dragons away from my kingdom. The first voice was in my head again, this time I could make out the tail-end of the words. ... hell, shitty brat? Though this sentiment wasn't for me, I grow indignant for the poor kid who's being targeted for the biting remark. Swooping forward, I prepare my talon-like claws on my bat-ish wings, reaching the small black dragon, who seemed to be the biggest threat at the moment, right as my claws are about to pierce into the soft flesh beneath the dark scales of his shoulders, the coppery brown one pounces from a blind spot and tackles me, sending me tumbling through the air, dragon still attached, and a chipper voice enters my brain. I think not, sweetie!

I feel a thumping ache on the back of my head with a force that would have sent me pitching forward if the red-brown dragon wasn't still holding tightly onto my body, at that point still thrashing around to be freed, before the hit sends purple spots into my vision the edges going fuzzy, then dark, as the sudden unclarity seizes my perception of the sky around me, the ground, including my kingdom, and the dragons practically on top of me.


	2. What The Fuck Jaeger?

When I come back to consciousness, I try to lift a hand to the back of my head only to be shocked to hear the jangling of chains and finding a cold pressure on my wrists. I look down at my hands and find shackles attached to me, tethering me to the bed I found myself on. I, thankfully, wasn't naked, a large, blue, peasant shirt pulled over my head and off-white pants over my legs. I sit up, pressing one hand over my eyes and the other gently prodding the back of my head for any sort of bleeding or swelling. When I find none, I'm satisfied but the pounding headache is still there. I groan, trying to remain as still as possible to keep the chains from moving as I sweep my eyes over the room. It's large, cold, and dark. The floor and all but one wall made of stone. The open wall was fitted with long bars. On the other side of the bars is a thin corridor and a stone wall, a line of chairs pressed into the wall, looking at the iron and stone room. Am I… in a dungeon? What the hell? This wasn't the dungeons located in Sina either. I have no idea where I am. Great.

There was a loud sound, that of a heavy door closing and I wince as it ripples around in my head painfully. I look up, past the bars, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone, a guard or prisoner, whose attire, accent, or appearance might give away the location. After a minute or so of footsteps drawing nearer, three people walk into my view, sitting on the chairs across the narrow walkway and looking at me. A tall blond man, an average sized person with light brown hair, and a short man with inky black hair. I glare over at them, they appear to mean business, aside from the brunet who had a grin on their face, bouncing slightly in their chair.

"You are Eren Jaeger, correct? Son of Carla Jaeger and Grisha Jaeger?" I stiffen a bit at the mention of my father's name but otherwise ignore the blond man. I was not going to give them any information. This was a kidnapping. Wait. My eyes widen a bit in realization. There is no way I survived the dragon attack after being knocked out cold. I narrow my eyes at the three in front of me. So they could shift too, huh?

"Oi, brat. Answer." The raven haired man says, his voice the same as the gruff voice I had heard in my head earlier.

"Be nice Levi. The poor dear probably just woke up." The brunet says, their voice as androgynous as their appearance, but the same as the other voice. Does that mean… I could communicate telepathically with these three if I wanted? At least in dragon form..? The wheels in my head keep turning and I continue to ignore the three seated before me, even when the shorter man looked about ready to come in here and tear my head off. I sit in my silence trying to figure everything out. Why was I kidnapped? Where am I? Who are these people?

The three eventually leave after a couple hours of my silence and I look up only as I hear the door slam shut behind them. I'm left for few hours before the brunet comes back, a tray of food in hand. They sit back down in the same chair they had before after slipping into the cell and setting the tray at the foot of the bed and retreating quickly.

"So Eren, how long have you been able to do it?" Their voice is a bit softer, not as boisterous as before as they lean forward to listen, a pencil in one hand and a notebook resting on their knee, their eyes are shimmering with what seems to be an unquenchable thirst for answers, but I refused to give in. Simply pushing around the food on the tray, eating none of it. It could be poisoned and I didn't trust it. "Probably not very long, huh?" They continue, babbling on, the topic quickly turning from questions to idle one sided chit-chat as I listen in just barely, keeping my mouth shut.

Mikasa was probably worried sick. And Armin. What was going to happen to them now..? With no one there to actually protect them from the recent dragon attacks what was going to happen? With a renewed fury, I glare at the person across from me. Damn it. I was furious with these people for attacking my home but I was even angrier at myself for being unable to protect the people living within the walls. I get myself off the bed and the brunet straightens up a bit, excited. I walk to the stone wall, the one closest to me, and punch it hard. I can feel the rough rock scraping at my skin and the force of the hit snapping a bone or two but I keep slamming my fist into the wall, not even wincing with the pain of punching the hard surface with a bloodied, broken hand. My face was turned from the person in the hall but I could hear them shouting at me to stop as they fumble with the keys to unlock the door.


	3. You're Eren Jaeger?

I can feel hands gripping at my shoulders and pulling me back, away from the now bloodied stone, pushing me backward and down so that I'm seated once more on the bed in this cell. "Eren!" I can hear the brunet shouting just beside my ear. "Please calm down." They circle around so that their hands are still pressing me down into the mattress but are standing in front of me to look me in the face as they speak to me. I didn't want to submit to this but I knew that fighting this person would do no good. I needed a better grasp on my situation before acting rashly. So instead of throwing out my arm and striking this person's head like I might normally be doing, I let them take my left hand into both of theirs and examine it, clicking their tongue after a few moments and lowering my wrist to my lap. "You just stay right there Eren. I'll be right back with some first aid, alright?" They say, backing out of the cell and locking up the door again before spinning on their heel and racing out of the narrow corridor. I look down at my hand, lifting it so that blood begins to run down my wrist. The skin of my knuckles had torn, I could see bone beneath the red sheen of blood which was now dripping from my elbow onto the bed and the cloth covering my thighs. I can hear the tell-tale signs of the brunet making their way quickly back to my holding cell, I don't bother looking up from the fascinating sight of the dark red contrasting against the bright white of the tight pants that had been pulled over my legs while I was unconscious.

"Oi, what the fuck were you thinking? Shitty brat." The deep voice causes me to pull my head up, my eyes clashing with steely gray as the short man with black hair makes his way past the iron bars and closer to the bed. I let him take my hand into his like his brunet friend had done moments earlier. The skin on his hands was more rough, warm, but his touch was much more gentle. He clicks his tongue, carefully not to touch the blood still rolling down my arm, his face is twisted into a scowl but he pulls out a handkerchief from a pocket in his jacket. He wraps the dark cloth around my hand, catching the red liquid still swelling to the surface, he presses down gently onto the cloth as he holds my hand in place just in front of my face. The man remains silent for the next few moments when the brunet bursts back in, bandages in one hand and wet cloths in the other as they push the raven-haired man out of the way quickly get to work methodically wiping the already partially congealed blood from my arm. They gently pull the now soaked cloth from my hand, wiping off the coppery smears from my hand before wrapping the white bandages around my hand. Taking my uninjured hand in their free one, they place over my freshly dress hand and press down gently. "Keep some pressure on it. And hold it up, okay sweetie?" They say, tugging my hands a bit higher up, resting them just under my throat. I look up at them confused as they release their hold on my arms and step back. "I'll leave you to Levi now, alright?" They chirp out as they smile, giving a small wave before leaving the barred enclosure, bringing the extra bandaging and dirtied cloths with them.

My eyes shift to the stern looking man left behind who had made himself comfortable leaning against the bars of my personal prison. "So, you're Eren Jaeger?" He asks, repeating the question he had asked before. This time, despite my narrowed eyes, I'm unable to deny him an answer as his gaze seems to bore into my soul so I nod. He gives a quiet grunt before continuing his interrogation. "How long have you been able to shift?"

"As long as I can remember," I speak quietly, my voice coming out as a harsh whisper and I blame it on my lack of speaking since I woke up. The man stares at me for a bit before pushing himself forward, off the iron bars, and stalks toward me.


End file.
